


When Doubt Creeps In

by shrekstan8



Series: Love Isn't Dead [2]
Category: Shrek (Movies), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, homewrecker george, no one can stop me, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekstan8/pseuds/shrekstan8
Summary: sequel to "Love for the Ages."shrek's emotions could end his relationship with dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Shrek (Shrek)
Series: Love Isn't Dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031229
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	When Doubt Creeps In

**Author's Note:**

> good morrow, erin.  
> my fingertips can bleed and i shan't quit

shrek hummed under his breath as he made his way to his and dream’s home after work. his job at bath and body works was demanding on most days, and he was excited to relax into his suitor’s arms. ever since dream held him close and explained his love and devotion to shrek, a lot of their problems eased. shrek doesn’t get as insecure as he used to when dream plays his games, because he knows the green is for him. he unlocked the front door and made his way inside, squeezing his cannonball carriage wagon hips through the doorway.

“i’m home, my honey cummy funny dummy,” shrek called out to dream.

“oh, hey shrek.” shrek turned around quickly, startled at the unfamiliar voice.

“george! what are you doing here? where’s dream?” shrek was worried about the sudden change of events.

“he went to the store to grab some food. did you forget i was visiting?” george asked, although he already knew the answer.

to be honest, shrek did forget. george used to be a common source of his insecurities, as dream spent so much time gaming with him. to help keep his mind away from jealousy, shrek often tunes dream out whenever he mentions george. apparently, he should’ve listened to hear when george was visiting.

“oh, well, did you want something to eat?” shrek asked, ignoring the Gamer’s question.

“we have onions, eyes, mud-“ shrek was cut off quickly.

“wow, you’re still eating that stuff? i understand why dream complains about it so much,” geroge interrupted.

complains? dream complains about his diet? he never mentioned it to shrek. how long has he been pretending, seeking george for comfort on his digestion and lower intestine bowel movements?

before shrek could ask another question, they heard movement at the front door. dream walked in holding bags of groceries.

“hey,” he commented when he saw shrek. hey? hey? that’s it? what happened to the usual smooch on his tubby-wubby? the offers to seat him and massage his green biscuits?

“why did you buy food? i thought i was going to cook dinner tonight?” shrek looked at the bags with confusion.

“you know george doesn’t eat that kind of stuff. can you help me put away the groceries?” shrek went to lend his paws, but george moved first. leaning into dream to grab the next bag. shrek looked upon the scene with his wide doe eyes filled with hurt, confusion, and resurfacing jealousy. 

“i guess i’ll just go wash up for dinner then.” shrek turned around and sulked into their room. old petty emotions resurfaced. it was one thing for his lover to talk to another person online, but to see them in real life seems to be a lot more intrusive. shrek heard chuckles flow throughout the hallway. that should be him and dream. dream described his laugh as a train’s horn approaching a body lying in the tracks. it was so romantic. did dream ever talk to george like that?

his shower was quick, mud sticking to the parts he knows dream likes. walking out, shrek decided to wear some of dream’s clothes to hopefully feel closer to him. they were tighter on his green love handles but hugged his figure in the way that made dream stare longingly. he walked back into the kitchen to see dream and george huddled together over a pot on the stove.

“what did you cook?” he questioned the pair.

“oh, just some soup,” dream replied without sparing a glance at his titillating hunka lunka love log. shrek felt hurt by his disregard. george turned with a smirk on his lips,

“don’t worry, you can still eat your slop. dream and i will have some of this edible soup.”

shrek stared in shock. he knew he wasn’t close to george, but this was harsher than he expected. dream just chuckled at the exchange and moved to the dining table. george quickly followed with the soup. shrek sulked behind with his, in his opinion, delicious onion soup. dream always said he loved the taste and smell of death and decay that lingered on his tongue after eating it.

shrek stopped when he saw dream with a bowl already placed in front of him, filled with a revolting array of colorful ingredients. dream saw him stop and explained, “its only courtesy for me to eat what the guest eats. i don’t want george to feel left out.”

shrek silently nodded and sat with his gourmet slop. he dug into the dish with gusto, his voluptuous glizzy giving lips puckering around the spoon.

“i think you should slow down there, shrek. seems like your clothes are already getting a bit tight.” shrek looked up to see george staring at him with an unwelcoming glare.

shrek looked to dream for some comfort, but only found him chuckling at his friend’s comments.

shrek placed his spoon back into his mostly full bowl and stood up from the table.

“i think i’ll just get ready for bed early.” shrek made his way back to his room, face down casted to watch his feet and claws sulk off. he couldn’t stop the emotions coming back in full force anymore. he wasn’t good enough for dream. dream should be with someone like george, not a dreadful ogre. shrek didn’t understand why he thought someone like dream could be happy with his amazonian goliath dergen bergen.

he tucked himself into the cold bed sheets. the bed felt larger than it ever did before. he felt the tears quickly upsurge as he frantically tried to deter them. he couldn’t handle the embarrassment if george heard him crying. despite the effort, the pillow silently collected more water as his faucets opened. his heart stopped when he heard the door creak open.

“my sweet treat leak freak, are you asleep?” shrek heard dream whisper. he didn’t respond in hopes that dream would leave him and not notice his wallowing. his prayers weren’t answered when he felt the covers move and a body follow, leaving him with no time to dry his consistent tears. hands encased the copious olive expanse of his chest and his honking milkers. before he could move, a kiss was placed on his cheek.

instead of smooth membrane, dreams lips met with wet streaks on his chubby cheeks. shrek held his breath as dream moved him to face each other. dreams worried eyes filled his view,

“mon petit pixie hallows tinker bell, what ever is wrong?”

shrek didn’t know how to respond and let the tears continue flowing. dream encased his honey chummy whummy into his arms.

“whatever it is, i’m here. don’t worry,” dream cooed.

“but what if the problem involves you?” shrek mumbled under his breath.

dream gasped and stared at shrek.

“my kermit, what did i do? i can’t believe i did something to hurt you. i can’t live with myself-“ shrek cut dream off.

“i don’t mean that. i’m taling about george.”

“george? what about him? he already left.” dream stared in confusion. shrek wished he could blame his ignorant hubby for his emotions, but the only ogre he could blame was himself.

“george hates me. he likes you and you like him.” shrek’s tears didn’t stop.

“of course i like him, he’s my friend. and he doesn’t hate you, he was really excited to come to dinner.” dream responded, oh oblivious honey pot tea kettle with two sugar cubes.

“he was excited to see you, not me. he treated me like dirt the entire time. i eat dirt, but im not actually soil,” shrek pouted his chin into his chest. dream lightly cupped his round face and raised his yeux to meet.

“i don’t care what george thinks about me or you. i don’t pay attentions to what he says. i care about you and you first. if what he says hurt you, then he’ll never come back here again,” dream was serious.

“i don’t want you to limit your friendship with him, no matter how much my silly insecurities get in the way,” shrek didn’t want dream to lose a friend, no matter how much it hurt him.

“your emotions aren’t silly. you can always tell me how you feel, because all I want in life is to make you happy.” dream placed a smooch onto the tip of shrek’s button nose.

“boop,” he flicked the tip of the green nostrils. shrek let out a giggle at the touch.

“there’s my goblin,” dream said with a content smile.

shrek’s stomach let out a humongous rumble, making the bed quiver. His demure eyes looked through his lashes at dream, who stared at him fondly.

“come, there is still some of your slop left over. let me feed it to you,” dream delicately rubbed his lover’s smooth tummy.

“oh, dream, you always know what to do to make me feel better.”

**Author's Note:**

> is this the emotion that humans describe as regret? nay, never.


End file.
